Color Me Beautiful
by carytown
Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…
1. Chapter 1

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Okay…been a while since I've posted anything…so be nice. This idea just kinda popped into my head one day while I was listening to music… Constructive criticism is more than welcome. 

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

I glare at my reflection in the mirror, and lick my metal covered teeth. There was no way that I was going to start a new year at a whole new school looking like a geek. I hear the front door slam, and quickly open the bathroom door to see who it is. Not that I needed to, as soon as I cracked the door, I was assailed with shouting from downstairs.

"I hate you! You're a horrible father!" Mark yelled, bounding up the steps, and angrily brushing past me.

"Mark! Come back here!" My dad yelled up the stairs to him, but he had already slammed his bedroom door. I cautiously made my way down the steps, as my father sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad…how was work?" I asked apprehensively, grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Hey Sammy. Grand as usual," he answered sarcastically.

"Um…Dad. About school…"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm tired." He stood up, and without hearing my answer walked away.

"Sure…no problem…" I said to the empty kitchen.

*  *  *  *  *

I kept glancing at the clock, tapping my pencil on my desk rhythmically, and waiting for my father to get home from the base. I heard a car pull up, and ran downstairs, pulling the door open. Sure enough it was my dad. "Hey Dad…" I said to him as he was walking in the door.

"Yes…" he answered, putting his briefcase by the door, and his cover on the table.

"About school…"

"Sammy…I just got home from work, can we talk about this later?" he said, sighing in frustration. I couldn't take it anymore. After three weeks of 'Can we talk about this later' I'd had it.

"No! We'll talk about it now!" I had the grace enough to look surprised at my outburst. I mean, not just anyone yelled at the great Colonel Carter without being reprimanded somehow.

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows rose, and I took a deep breath; the courage that I originally had, quickly dissipating.

"Well…" I squeaked, "It's just that, I've been trying to talk to you about me starting school for a couple of weeks now…" I nervously push a strand of my long blonde hair behind my ear, "and every time I try, you want to put it off 'til later. And well…school starts in two weeks, and I'm not at all ready." I let out my breath in a quiet sigh, glad to have gotten that off my chest.

"Sweetie, you're fifteen, what can be so hard about starting a new school year?' he asked incredulously. 

"See that's what I mean! Dad, I'm sixteen now, and it's not just _any_ school year. We just moved here so it's not like I'll have friends waiting to tell me all about their summer vacations. And to top it all off…I look like a complete dork!" I blurted out, plopping down on the couch.

"Sam…you're not a dork…"

"You know that, but they don't! And it doesn't help that I have braces, and all my clothes look like they came from the thrift store…"

"Well…tell you what? Your braces are coming off next week, and I can have Mrs. Thompson from next door help you shop." 

I looked horrified. "Dad! I don't want some stranger going school shopping with me, I want you."

"Well, I have to work" 

I rolled my eyes, "You always have to work! You're never around. You didn't even know I was sixteen for Christ's sake! Mark was right!" I ran up the stairs, and slammed my door, effectively shutting out the rest of the world.

*  *  *  *  *

First days of school always suck. It's like one of Murphy's Laws or something. This one in particular was bound to bite the big one. I stood in front of my new school: Sunny Grove Community High School or SGC High for short. I bit my bottom lip anxiously, my teeth now free from their metal constraints, and forged ahead; going straight to the door marked 'Office'. I set my notebooks down on the counter, and lightly tapped my fingers waiting for someone to assist me.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A lady with glasses asked me.

"Um…I'm Samantha Carter, I'm a new student. Is this where I get my schedule?" I inquired.

She smiled briefly and said, "Well Miss Carter. Welcome to SGC High. You'll be going to your homeroom, room 101, to get your schedule." She then handed me a slip of paper with all of my information on it, along with 'Room 101' in big letters. I guess they didn't want me to get confused.

"Thanks…"I turned and was almost out the door when I turned back towards her. "Umm…" I blushed, "Where is room 101?"

She grinned at my faux pas and pointed past me into the busy hallway. "Straight down the hall; it's the last classroom on the left."

"Thanks…" I turned once more and immediately collided with a boy. He looked like he was around my age, with blue eyes, and big glasses. 

"Sorry, let me help you with those." He bent down to help me with my books, and grabbed the slip of paper off the floor, that the lady in the office handed me.

"Thanks," My hair had fallen into my face and I quickly shoved it behind my ear, and at the same time, he pushed his glasses up on his face. "I'm Samantha Carter…but please call me Sam." I uncharacteristically thrust my hand into his face. I inwardly grinned as he eyed me warily.

"Daniel Jackson." He shook my hand and we both stood. "So um…are you new?"

"Yeah, we just moved here. My Dad is in the Air Force so we move around a lot." My eyes wandered around the hallway, attempting to spot the door labeled 101. 

"Cool." He said. He must've noticed my inattention because then he asked,"What are you looking for?"

"Room 101…" I said, checking the sheet.

"Oh, that's where I'm going. Come on, or we're gonna be late." He pivoted, and started walking, only to turn back and motion for me to follow. "Well…aren't you coming?"

*  *  *  *  *

Okay...all I have so far. More ideas are welcome, but generally, tell me what you think… ::subliminal message:: ALL GOOD TEENAGERS PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON! 

Sorry…I was channeling Aladdin. (x-tra points for anyone who knows what I'm talking about!) But seriously…review. Or I'll stab you with a pencil!


	2. Chapter 2

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Welcome to chapter 2 in my loverly story. To those who reviewed thanks a bunches! And to those who caught my obscure (lol not really) Disney reference gold star for you! Ok. Same thing applies as it did for the 1st chap. Be nice…but if your gonna completely dash all my dreams of becoming a writer, do it in a constructive way ::smiles:: okay… _Laissez les bons temps rouler!_

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

**_Chapter 2_**

Glancing at my schedule once more, I made sure I had the right classroom. A gust of air comes barreling past me, quickly followed by two guys who had decided to race each other class. I tell my feet to move me forward into the room, but they don't obey. This is just grand…first day of school, and I'm going to be late because my body is malfunctioning. I finally step into the classroom, only to be overwhelmed by the noise.

"Children! Children! Please take your seats! Thank you…" Mrs. Adams sighed. She pushed her glasses up on her nose, and glanced at me. "Yes?" She said a little exasperated.

"Umm...I'm the new student?" I wrinkled my brow, not quite sure of myself.

"Oh, yes. Samantha Carter. That's right. Okay… have a seat behind Janet Fraiser." She pointed to a girl with auburn hair who Daniel was sitting beside. I slowly made my way over to the desk, glancing at the faces staring at me. They looked as if they'd never seen a new kid before. I slid into my seat behind Janet, and immediately she turned around to face me.

"Hi, I'm Janet." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, and I smiled cautiously. 

"Hi…I'm Sam." She grinned at me, and lowered her voice so that Daniel couldn't hear us.

"I'm so glad there's another girl around now. Don't get me wrong, Daniel's great, but there are certain things you don't talk to a guy about." She motioned with her head to a boy walking into the classroom. I looked up, and was confronted with the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was tall with chocolate brown eyes. His dark brown hair looked like he had been running his hands through it, and he had a lopsided grin.

"Ah, Mr. O'Neill. So glad you could join us. If you'd take your seat we can begin" Mrs. Adams motioned for him to sit, and did a little half bow.

"As you wish my liege…" He smirked and took his seat, but not before the class erupted into giggles. I laughed right along with them, and Janet looked at Daniel before laughing too.

"That's Jack O'Neill. He's a senior, and the most popular boy in school. He's head of the hockey team…and he's single." She squealed in excitement at the last part while looking pointedly at me.

"_He's _single?" I asked, looking in his direction. He looked up at me and smiled, and I quickly turned back to Janet.

"Sure is…I hear he has a thing for junior girls."

"Why aren't you going after him?" I asked suspiciously. 

"Because, he's not my type; and I have Egypt boy over there" She thrust her thumb in Daniel's direction, and he was thoroughly engrossed in his book on Egypt. I grinned at her, and before I could respond Mrs. Adams started talking loudly about what we would be learning this year in History.

*  *  *  *  *

"Okay, it's 15…40…20. No you have to turn right first." Janet giggled, and I blushed. How embarrassing, I can't even open my own locker. "Don't worry, these lockers are gay. So if it doesn't open, it's most likely not your fault." I smiled gratefully.

"So about the Jack guy…" I asked, trying not to sound too interested. Janet obviously didn't buy it.

"You want to know all the dirty little secrets don't you?" I could already tell that Janet and I were in the fast lane towards a beautiful friendship.

"Yeah…" I relented, grinning like a fool. Out of no where Janet's expression changed. "What?" I said, curious as to what made her sober so quickly.

"Don't look now…but Jack is coming this way." I quickly turned, and Janet swatted my shoulder. "I said don't look!"

I could tell that he was closing in on me, and suddenly started backing up, "Good luck! Play hard to get, guys love that!" she whispered. 

"Janet…Janet!" I whispered frantically. There was no way she was jumping ship now. 

"See you later Sam!" she called, as she rounded the corner. I stuck my head in my locker, and took a deep breath, but immediately regretted it when I took a whiff of the particularly foul smell coming from the locker below mine.

"Hi…"

Holy Hannah! He's here! Okay, all I need to do it act cool…stay calm. "Hi." I squeaked. I slowly turned to face him, and noticed how gorgeous he was up close.

            "I noticed that you're new. So on behalf of the welcoming committee I'd like the welcome you to SGC High." He grinned, and I just stared in shock. He was really talking to me. "Sorry, but we're out of fruit baskets." I cracked a smile at that. God, he was perfect; hot and funny.

            "I'm—"

            "I know who you are," I interrupted. Good going Sam, make the boy think you're a stalker. He only smiled at me. Apparently he thought I was funny…or strange.

            "Right. You're in my History class." He leaned up against the locker beside mine, and ran a hand through his hair.

            "Yeah…" I shut my locker a little belatedly and just stood there. "So…um…Are you—"

            "Hey Jack! I missed you this morning!" A tall blonde girl in a cheerleader's uniform came up and wrapped her arms around Jack's arm. 

            "Yeah, Julie. Sorry about that. I was a little busy." He didn't look at all happy that she was attacking his arm, but apparently she couldn't take the hint. She completely ignored my presence, which I guess is okay seeing as how I'm used to that. I slowly slipped away as she started giggling at something he said. He glanced at me as I backed up, but didn't say anything; but I guess that's for the best. He was the most popular guy in school and all, what would he want with a girl like me?

*  *  *  *  *

Lalala. Please review. I'd greatly appreciate it. I won't hold the story for ransom or anything…but I just might write Chapter 3 a little fast with some incentive. ::grins::


	3. Chapter 3

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Wow. I got a butt load of reviews. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside…::takes a moment to savor in the feeling:: Okay moment over. Thanks again for the encouraging words and all that jazz. O BTW…this is not exactly appropriate for their time period…AKA. It's now-a-days. I don't know what it would be like back then in high school because I wasn't exactly alive. But I do know a lot about high school now…so just in case ne one was a little iffy on that fact…now you know. So you can be de-iffy-fied. (totally made that up. lol) 

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

**_Chapter 3_**

What the hell was that awful noise? I groaned and shifted in my bed, turning to face my wall. A few seconds later I heard it again; Holy Hannah! What was that? I sighed in frustration and sat up, my hair falling in a tangled mess around my shoulders. I rubbed my eyes drowsily and looked at my alarm clock. My alarm clock! My eyes widened in horror as I noticed that my clock was the culprit of the never ending racket. Apparently it was trying to tell me that I was going to be late if I didn't get up…well…now. I slid off my bed in a rush, and tripped over a flip flop that was lying carelessly in the middle of my floor. After pushing myself up off the hardwood, I threw the offending shoe at my wall and growled in annoyance. I scrambled to a standing position and flung my door open, heading for the bathroom. As soon as I was within two feet of my goal, Mark came running out of his room, and into the bathroom. "Mark!" I yelled, stumbling to the now closed door. "I need to get in there! I'm going to be late!" I pounded on the door with my fists, trying to get him to open up.

"Too bad. You should've gotten up with your alarm!" he retorted. I was about the reply when a thought hit me.

"You heard my alarm going off and didn't wake me up?"

"Not my job." He gurgled through what I could only guess was a mouthful of toothpaste foam. I once again growled in annoyance. What was with the world these days?

"Well can you at least give me a ride to school?" I mumbled through the door.

"Nope, I'm not going to be late too." He swung the door open and walked past me down the stairs.

"You're such an ass!" I yelled at his retreating form. "Not that you don't already know that…" I muttered, as I closed the door.

*  *  *  *  *

I quickly walked down the street, clutching my backpack closer, not wanting to be mugged _and_ late for school. I rounded another corner, and heard a car engine coming up behind me. Please dive past me, don't whistle, just drive. I could hear it slowing down and I cursed softly. I turned and it was none other than Jack O'Neill. Why couldn't he have just kept driving?

            "Need a ride? I'm late too." He leaned across the seat of his very nice 1969 Mustang convertible. 

            "Um…You don't have to. I don't want to inconvenience you." I smiled politely, and hoped he would just leave already.

            "I wouldn't have offered if I thought you'd inconvenience me." He grinned and motioned for me to get in. I sighed and opened the door, sliding in beside him.

            "Thanks…"

            "Any time. So…I never even got your name." He deadpanned, starting to drive once again.

            "Sam Carter." I looked out the window at the passing scenery, trying to keep a straight face at his antics, and also trying to keep my mind off the fact that he smelled **_really_** good.

            "Sam Carter…Sam Carter…Has a nice ring to it." He beamed, looking in my direction.

            "Well I'm glad that you approve." I smiled back, getting into our friendly banter, and not feeling as shy and awkward as I was.

*  *  *  *  *

We both walked into History, so obviously late, and all the heads turned towards us as we came in. Janet's eyes were twinkling mischievously, and I could already tell what she was going to say as soon as I took my seat.

"Did you ride with him?" she whispered excitedly. I turned a pretty shade of pink, and she guessed my answer. "Oh my God! Sam, you've just elevated yourself a good step above the rest of the girls in this school."

I frowned at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Ladies, if you are quite done…" Mrs. Adams scowled at us. Janet immediately turned to face front, and I slipped down into my seat, trying, albeit unsuccessfully to get away from the amused smiles aimed in my direction. I glanced up in Jack's direction hoping he didn't make much of my delinquent moment, and he was staring at me; a half smile on his face. I glanced in Daniel's direction, to ask if he had a piece of paper I could borrow, but he was paying captivated by Mrs. Adams' speech on the civilizations of Ancient Greece and Rome. Out of nowhere, a slip of paper magically appeared on my desk, and as discreetly as I could, I opened it.

**_You do realize that no girl in this school has ever ridden in Jack's car, unless she was his girlfriend? Sam…::bounces happily:: you've been here for three months and you've already managed what most of us have been trying to do since middle school. ::gives mental hug:: I'm so happy for you! I can't wait until he asks you to the Winter formal!_**

**_                                                                        ~J*_**

****

I rolled my eyes at Janet's obvious enthusiasm, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned slightly, not wanting to alert Mrs. Adams, and I leaned in close to her ear. "You're reading too much into this situation. And can I have some paper?" I whispered. She sighed, and reached into her notebook, retrieving a couple of pieces of loose leaf, handing them back to me.

*  *  *  *  *

Oh look! The fanfiction fairy has left you all another wonderful chapter. I think you should repay her kindness with some yummyful reviews. 


	4. Author's Note, Sorry Guys

Author's note: I'm on an emotional high right now. I got soo many reviews, my mailbox was full. Thank you all for the amazing boost in literary confidence. I'm glad you like the story so much.  About chapter four…haven't really written it yet, but I've got plenty of ideas. I'm going on Spring Break, so I won't be able to write much, if any. ::covers face in shame:: I know, I'm sorry. But I promise, when I get back, you'll have a freaking awesome chapter 4! ::smiles::  About the idea of Teal'c being in the story, I'd love to have him in here, but I can't figure out a way that isn't so cliché, and stupid. So if you have any suggestions as to how he can be brought in…fire away. I'm open to any and all suggestions. (that doesn't mean I'll take them, lol. But I'll at least think about them) 

My inspiration for what Jack looks like: Kevin Zegers. 

If any of you have seen any of the Air Bud Movies….let's just say, he got **_really_** hot.

^^The one from Teen Vogue…the one where he's in the chair, is in my locker. I see it every day, and that def. gave me inspiration. Kevin=Muse.

If the links to the websites don't show up, which they might not…they're: http:// www. Cpps90. com/ html/ teen_vogue_2004. html

And: http:// www. Cpps90. com/ html/ galleries/ zegers121. html

(you'll have to take the spaces out. If it does work…then don't worry about ^^those)


	5. Chapter 4

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Back from spring break…you can read all about it on my Live Journal (www. livejournal .com ) you know the drill with the link. Copy & paste, remove the spaces. My screen name is j_adore_tois737. Well, I thought long and hard about bringing Teal'c into the story, and I've taken into account the suggestions I was given, but I don't think I can do it. At least not in this story. Now if someone else wants to try…be my guest. Send me a link to the story when it's written. So for now, you guys'll just have to deal with SG-1 minus Teal'c. ::frowns:: sorry.

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

**_Chapter 4_**

I drifted down the spacious hallway, lost in my own thoughts. Does Jack really like me? I mean how could he? I'm just a junior, and…he's hot. I-I mean a senior. I shook my head, to clear it of my musings, as I rounded the corner to my locker. I blinked quickly, not quite sure if I was seeing things; and sure enough, Jack was leaning up against the locker next to mine. I quickly did a mental check. I hadn't eaten anything foul; I didn't have toilet paper trailing behind me. I didn't think I had anything in my teeth. Oh! Janet said 'Play hard to get, guys like that'. Okay, I could do that.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi." Act nonchalant...good. I focused on entering my combination, and playing hard to get. Which by the way, Is way harder than it seems. 

"So…Are you going to the winter formal?" I quickly glanced over, but immediately regretted it. He looked so adorable, hands shoved in his pockets, hair tousled.

"Um…I don't know." I frowned at my locker. It wasn't opening. Jack must've sensed my distress, because he then moved so that he was standing right behind me. He was close enough that I could smell his cologne. It was Axe; Mark had some, but I tried to stay away from putting my brother and how good Jack smelled in the same thought. He leaned closer, so that his arms were around me, touching the lock.

"What's the combo?"  He softly said into my ear. I inhaled sharply, which was a _huge_ mistake. I had inhaled Jack's cologne, and almost passed out; I was going into sensory overload. I could barely think straight to begin with, and that combined with Jack's close proximity, and smell, was making it very hard to form a thought, let alone a sentence. 

"Umm…" I brought my hand to my face, trying to collect my thoughts. I could hear irritated whispers of passing students. No doubt the girls that had been trying to land Jack since middle school. "Uh…15, 40, 20." I managed to mumble. 

"So about the winter formal, are you going with anyone?" He 'innocently' asked me, as he put my combination in.

Still not at the point of coherent thought I said the first thing that came to mind. The truth. Not exactly what I wanted to say, when I was trying to play hard to get. "No…nobody's asked." The second it came out, I regretted it. Jack had finished putting the combination in and my locker popped open. He stepped back, and resumed leaning against the neighboring locker as if nothing had just happened. 

"So will you go with me?" He grinned. He obviously knew the effect he had on people, and that I was not exactly in the right state to say no. Not that I was going to anyway.

"Uh…yes?" I questioned. His grin widened and he chuckled.

"Are you that unsure? Because I could always ask Julie…"

"No! I mean…yes I'll go with you." I closed my locker, and as an after thought added,"I'm sure."

"Great." He started walking backwards down the hallway. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later." I slowly raised my hand to wave, and then he was gone. I stood there for a second, recapping on what had just transpired. I huge grin spread across my face. I was going to the winter formal with Jack O'Neill. Me! I had to find Janet! I busted into a quick groove; the opening steps of my happy dance, and dashed down the hall to my last class.

*  *  *  *  *

"Oh my God, Janet! It was amazing! You should've been there. At first I tried to play hard to get like you told me, but he just smelled so good, so that didn't work. And then my locker wouldn't open so he came up behind me and helped me! I could've just died right then and there. And then…he asked me! I'm so excited! You were right!" I happily recounted what happened at my locker just a few minutes before. Janet was hanging on every word I said. I don't know if that's because I'm such a great storyteller, or because I was talking so fast, and she was trying to decipher my gibberish.

"Yeah. I knew it. I swear I was born to be a matchmaker. I could've been Cupid in a past life or something. Sam! This is great. Now we have to pick out your dress, and do your hair!" Janet squealed with excitement. "Just wait 'til I tell Daniel! He'll freak! Okay…maybe not so much freak, but he'll be excited for you…you know. In his own special Daniel way." She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. 

"We have to plan this out. It's going to be like a strategic battle plan." 

"I have to spend the night tonight! It'll be great! We can do girly stuff, and plan the 'Battle of the Winter Formal'" I laughed, and followed her outside to Daniel's car. 

"Okay, but I don't know how to do all the girly stuff so you have to show me." We neared Daniel's beat up, but nice '93 Honda Accord. 

"Are you talking about girly stuff again? I don't know how much more I can take of this." Daniel said over the roof of his car. Janet grinned at him lovingly, and I immediately thought _I wish I could have that_.

"Hi Danny. I'm going to go now before I get Janet into anymore trouble. I'll see you tonight, Janet."

"Tonight we plan!" She thrust her fist into the air, before settling into the passenger seat of Danny's car. "Bye!"

"Au revoir." I started walking to the bus loop, when suddenly the buses started pulling off. I groaned. What a day. I secured my bag and made a break for it. I should've done track, I'd never run so fast in my life. Not that it did much good. I still missed the bus; but at least I got my work out for the day right? Wrong! I sighed, and ran a hand through my disheveled hair, sitting on the cool curb. A distinctly old engine revved, and I looked up. Well what do you know? My knight in shining armor…and his trusty steed. "Hi Jack." I said standing, and brushing the seat of my jeans off.

"Need a lift?" He inquired. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I opened the passenger door, and tossed my stuff in back. 

"Says who?" He pulled off, glancing in my direction to make sure I had my seatbelt on.

"Oh, I don't know…All the other girls in school vying for you attention." When did I become so comfortable with Jack? Why am I not spazzing like normal?

"Well if it makes you feel better, I only want one girl's interest." He put his turning signal on.

"Julie, I presume." I growled. Whoa! What has gotten into me? First I nearly faint in his mere presence, now it's like I don't even want his attention.

"No…you." He purposefully looked at me, while we were stopped at a light. I blushed furiously. Okay…There we go. Back to normal. Whew! I thought I was going to have to take some type of split personality medication, or something. 

"Yeah…well…you already have my interest. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to go to the dance with you." I said indignantly.

"Good." He pulled up at my house. I could've sworn he was messing with my head. "I'll see you Monday morning at 7:05."

I started to get out, but paused, slightly confused. "Why? School doesn't start until 7:30"

"Oh…well. I was just going to give you rides and all. But that's okay. You can still ride the bus if you want. I usually go to Starbucks in the morning, but never mind."  He reached for my bag, handing it to me. I just looked at him, with my mouth wide open.

"No…It was just out of the blue that's all. That's fine. 7:05 it is." I closed the car door, and waved goodbye, walking up the sidewalk to my house. Man…what a day.

*  *  *  *  *

I decided to write more than I was going to. You guys have been very patient this past week. Keep the reviews coming. They inspire me…


	6. Chapter 5

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: I'm glad you guys like the story so much. You'll be happy to know that I _am_ using your ideas and such, so keep 'em coming. They help me write a better story. About Janet and Sam not having cars, and Daniel and Jack having them…it's simple really. Sam and Janet are like me, turned 16 a couple of months ago, just got their licenses, but they don't have a car yet. And Daniel is not the same age as Sam and Janet. So there… I like to go for the not so obvious past. Obviously Sam would've been the smart girl, who was kinda geeky, but not geeky enough to warrant extreme teasing. I think that Sam used to be a kinda girly girl, but when she joined the Air Force, all that kinda went out the window; that and your experiences shape you. So now she has to kinda be one of the guys. So I'm going with the fact that something must have happened to her to make her less 'teenage Sam'. I don't think I can use the hotwiring the car thing, since I already established that Jack was gonna give her rides and such, but I'll think of something equally as rebellious. Janet as Student Body President…hmm…I'll have to think about it.

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

**_Chapter 5_**

Ding! Dong!

Right on time. I looked at my clock, as I slid my shoes on. I could hear my Dad moving around downstairs and prayed that he wouldn't answer the door. 

            "Hello…" I could hear my father say. Crap. I snatched my bag from my chair, and made my way out into the hallway. I could see the door from where I was standing, and Jack looked less that comfortable.

            "Who are you?" My dad asked, clearly irritated.

            "Jack O'Neill. I'm here to pick up Sam for school." Jack ran a nervous hand through his hair, and then shoved his hands into his pockets. 

            I skipped the last two steps, and skidded to a halt beside my Dad. "Bye Daddy. I'll see you later." I quickly kissed his cheek, and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him down the steps and towards his parked car. He got in slowly, and before he started the car, looked past me towards the still open door at my father. 

            "Is he always like that?" he asked. 

            "Just with guys I know. If it's one of Mark's friends he's okay with it." I put my seatbelt on, and waited patiently for him to start the car. 

            "Okay then, I'll have to get to know Mark." He pulled away from the curb, and started down the street.

            "Why?" I wasn't looking at him, because I was trying to do something with my hair. Ah, the perils of having long hair.

            "So that I can see you more often without the fear of grievous bodily harm." He glanced in my direction, and I had stopped fiddling with my hair.

            Okay. Well, Jack O'Neill has a romantic side. I think I kinda like this. But knowing me, I'll screw it up. So I'll have to pay extra attention to what I say and do. "Why do you like me?" Okay, so that one just slipped out. From _now_ on, I'll pay attention to what I say and do.

            "Because you're not like the other girls at school. You're different. I mean the first time I saw you I was blown away."

            I sat there with a skeptical look on my face. "The first time you saw me? Jack are you okay? Do we need to get you to a doctor?"

            He laughed, and pulled into a parking space at Starbucks. "No. I mean it. The other girls at school are so fake, and they don't care anything about the person, just their looks. They're so caught up in being popular, and they don't even realize that that's not what most guys look for." He stopped for a second, and turned his body so that he was completely facing me. "Guys like girls that they can hang out with. That they can joke around with, and have fun with. Sam you're amazing. These last few months I've gotten to know you, and I know you're not the giggling girly girl type; you're smart, and pretty, and goofy," I laughed at that, "and you make me smile. That's why I like you."

            Oh wow. Okay. That had to be the most amazing things anyone's ever said to me. I grinned, "I like me too." We both laughed at that as we got out of the car, and made our way into Starbucks.

*  *  *  *  *

It was official. I was on cloud nine, and nothing could bring me down. "Oof!" I looked up, and I had run into Julie. The Cheerleader from Hell. "Um…could you please move?" I said, trying to maneuver my way around her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the rest of her 'crew' showed up. Great. Just freakin' great. 

"You're Sam Carter right?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what people have been calling me for sixteen years now."

She glared at me, "Cute. Listen now that you and Jack have shacked up—"

"We haven't 'shacked up'." I interrupted.

She sighed heavily, like I was annoying her or something, and just continued. "Now that you and Jack are a couple—"

"We aren't a couple!" I interrupted more fiercely this time.

"Whatever!" she growled at me. "Now that you and Jack are…whatever, you can be one of us."

"Oh goodie! It's what I've always dreamed of." I said sarcastically, still trying to get out of her way.

"Listen blondie! You're going to be one of us whether you like it or not. Or else I can tell Jack your dirty little secret." She had leaned in, and whispered menacingly. 

I tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Um…I'm sorry that I'm going to be the one to put an end to your little power trip, but I don't have a dirty little secret"

"I know that, but Jack doesn't. I'm sure we can find something to mar his pretty little picture of you." She grinned evilly.

 I gritted my teeth. So that's how she wants to play…"What do you want me to do…" I forced out between clenched teeth.

She smiled sweetly. "Well, my grade in French isn't what I want it to be, and you're going to hack into the school computers and change that."

"Faites-le vous-même" I whispered.

"What was that?" she said angrily.

Okay Sam, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Angry Cheerleader who can potentially ruin your life…or love life. This isn't exactly a situation you want to be in right now. "Nothing." I relented. 

"Good. Meet me at the Technology Center at 2:30." She turned to walk away, and the rest of her 'droids' turned to follow her. "Don't be late." She called over her shoulder.

Perfect. There goes my spotless record. I sighed and continued to walk down the hallway.

*  *  *  *  *

"Janet what am I going to do?" I murmured through my hands.

"Well we're just going to have to set a trap for her."

I looked up, slightly surprised. "A trap? And how exactly am I going to manage that?"

"Easy. You go to the Technology Center before she gets there and set the computer to send a rather nasty email to our lovely administrators."

"I'm sorry. But I'm not following. How is that going to help my situation?"

Janet grinned mischievously, "You put Julie's name on the email. Oooh, and then we can take her car and move it to the parking lot on the other side of school so she can't leave."

"Janet! When did you become so roguish?" I paused for a second, and then smiled, "I like it. But there's only one problem. How are we going to move her car without her keys?"

"Well…Sam. You're Dad's in the military. And even if that never helped you, Mark _is_ your older brother. Surely someone had to teach you how to hotwire a car."

My smile spread. "That's right! Mark taught me how when I was twelve. We stole Dad's car and went to the movies…Janet you're a genius!"

"I know. Meet me in the Tech Center right after school." She started to walk away.

"Wait Janet! You see Jack next period don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell him that I don't need a ride today, and that I'll see him tomorrow morning."

"Okay…see you after school." She walked into her classroom, and I smiled victoriously. Julie, you're going down…

*  *  *  *  *

"Faites-le vous-même" means "Do it yourself"

hehe. Do you like? I decided to put the prospect of Sam hotwiring the car in there just to make you guys happy. ::grins:: Please review. It gives me ideas and such.


	7. Chapter 6

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Okay…if anyone knows how I can send replies to reviews please tell me. Because, I've wanted to reply to them for the longest time, but the email says, "don't press reply"…okay? Any way…I don't have many witty remarks this time around.  Carrie, my little fanfiction advisor told me I should do something really bad to Jack and Sam…I dunno. I don't think you guys are ready for that yet. Lol. Maybe a sequel or sumthin. I dunno. Well…on with the show!

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *

**_Chapter 6_**

            I waltzed down the hallway with a spring in my step. Julie's not even gonna know what hit her. I grinned inwardly. I'd had enough of her kind at my last school…the one that Mark got us kicked out of. Julie was right about me having a secret, but I learned the hard way the rules of life. Rule number one: never let them know they're on to you. One of the perks of moving in the summer is that when the school year starts up again, you get a clean slate. I quickly glanced around in the hallway, and slipped into the mostly deserted technology center. I went to the back corner, and spotted Janet, waiting anxiously by a computer.

            "Okay…let's get this show on the road."

            I stretched my fingers, and sat down. "What should Julie say first?" I grinned mischievously.

            Janet smiled. "How about, 'To whom it may concern…"

*  *  *  *  *

            We stealthily made our way into the senior parking lot, quickly spotting Julie's blue Toyota. Geez…could you get any more preppy? Her car was bright blue, with a shimmery sticker on the back window that said 'Julie'. I walked around the car, checking to see if there was anything on the ground I could use to break into the car with. I noticed her neon pink bumper sticker that said, "If cheering is too hard…then try soccer." Man this girl had some issues. I glanced back in Janet's direction, and she was looking around nervously.

            "Can you hurry up…I don't want to get caught out here."

            "Calm down…besides that's half the thrill right there. The possibility of being discovered." I laughed slightly. And the cycle of misbehavior has started. I refocused my attention on finding my means of entry.

            "Hey Sam?"

            "What?" Okay…no rocks. That'll be too obvious. A hanger maybe…but I don't have one of tho—

            "The door's unlocked." She grinned at me, holding the driver's door wide open.

            "Oh…right. Thanks" I sat down and reached under the steering wheel for the cables. I grabbed the two that would ultimately start the car, and put them together, creating a slight spark. Viola! We have ignition. "Get in." I said, pulling the door closed. She hurried to the other side, and slid in. I pulled out of the parking spot, and onto the main road before she even had her seatbelt on.

*  *  *  *  *

POP!

            "Samantha! I realize that class is almost over, but if you could refrain from popping your gum…no. Spit it out, and pay attention." Mr. Graham, my French teacher said.

            "Oui Monsieur…" I smiled sarcastically, and stood, spitting my gum into the trashcan.

            "Merci." He sighed. I reclaimed my seat next to Janet.

            "What has gotten into you? Ever since last Monday's 'escapade', you've been acting really weird." She whispered.

            "It's Friday…last period. I'm bored." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 

            "I'm not saying it's a bad change. Frankly, I like it. You're more outgoing now. What does Jack make of your new delinquent behavior?" She put her books in her bag, preparing for the bell.

            "It's not really a change. I've always been like this. I guess I just needed something to break me out of my…shell." I smiled. "And our encounter with the Queen of the Damned, just happened to be that thing."

BEEP!

"Finally!" I sighed, gathering my books, and starting out to the parking lot with Janet. It had been raining, so the ground was muddy, and wet. Janet and I maneuvered our way to Jack and Daniel's cars, stepping over muddy holes, and dodging puddles.

"Hey, check it out." Janet pointed to Julie, who was standing by her beloved car, glaring at us as we passed. "I think she's still sore that we moved her car." We both broke into a fit of giggles. "She won't be messing with you for a while."

"Yeah. I hope next time she'll think twice about blackmailing me." Janet, got into to Daniel's car, and waved, before they pulled off. I turned around, and Jack was leaning up against his car, waiting for me. 

"Hello love." He said in a really bad British accent. I laughed, as I put my stuff in the back.

            "Jack you really suck at that." I slid into my seat, and he rounded the car, getting in his.

            "I know…but it makes you laugh. So I'll keep doing it." I couldn't help but smile at that. I mean it was so cute. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to make a quick run to the grocery store. My mom needed me to pick stuff up for dinner."

            "Sure. Go ahead. It'll give me time to start my homework." He pulled off of school property, and onto the main road.

*  *  *  *  *

"Mom! Dad!" He pushed the front door open with his foot, because both our arms were full of groceries. 

            "Hi Jack." Jack's thirteen year old sister, Delaney, came running down the steps.

            "Hey Laney. Where are Mom and Dad?" he motioned for me to set the bags on the counter.

            "They went out. I think it was some romantic thing." She rolled her eyes, "They said they were going to go to dinner afterwards, and to tell you they said sorry they made you go to the store." She was moving around the living while relaying the message.

            "Yeah…" he sighed. I hopped up onto the counter, as he tossed me an apple from the bag. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

            She grabbed a book bag, and a scrunchie, stopping in front of him. "To Jenna's house, remember? Mom said it was okay, so I'll be home later." She put her long chestnut hair into a pony tail.

            "Yeah, sure. You know the rules…be home before eight."

            "Yeah, yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes again, and then she glanced up at me for the first time. "Hey Sam. When did you get here?"

            I grinned. "I came in with Jack."

            "Oh, sorry." She blushed. "Well, no time to chat, I've got to go. Bye guys." She ran out the front door, leaving Jack and I alone.

            "Sisters…" he muttered, grabbing a few things from the bag and putting them away.

            "I'll trade you." I said, biting into my apple. He laughed.

            "I'm sure you would. Laney adores you." I carefully watched him unloading the groceries. New cereal into the cabinet, old cereal out.

            "What can I say? I'm just the perfect role model." I smiled, biting into my apple again.

            "Well don't let my parents find out you're teaching her how to hotwire a car." He smiled, grabbing my hand, and making me put the apple down.

            "Where are we going?" I said, following him to his backyard. 

            "It's a surprise."

"Jack. I hate to be the one to ruin your fun, but I've seen your backyard before. There's nothing special there."

"Just wait. Close your eyes."

I sighed, and closed my eyes, as he led me outside. It had warmed up a little since that morning. Suddenly, I felt a cold substance on my left arm, and my eyes flew open. He'd hit me with some mud. "Jack!" he was laughing, and didn't notice me reach down, and pick up some mud of my own. I chucked it at him, and it hit his square in the checst with a satisfying SMACK!

He looked down, shocked, and then grinned, "This means war!" He rushed towards me, but I jumped out of his way. Apparently that didn't discourage him, because he sprinted towards me again. We were both laughing hysterically by now, throwing mud at each other while I was trying to elude his grasp. He finally grabbed me around the waist, and spun me around, effectively disorienting me for a second. He put me down, and we were both breathing hard from the exercise. He lifted my face up towards his, and  put his hand on my cheek, wiping away some mud that had landed there during our fight. Oh wow. I think he's going to kiss me. He leaned in slightly, so that our lips were almost touching, and I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment. Then…he put mud down the back of my shirt. I yelped in surprise, and he ran. I chased after him, jumping on his back to try and take him down. The momentum at which I hit him, brought us both tumbling to the ground, but I managed to land on top of him. I was sitting on his stomach, to keep him from moving while I got a nice lump of mud. I held it over his head, and he pleaded with me. "Aww…Come on Sam. It was just a joke."

            "All's fair in love and war right?" I said, grinning widely.

            A slow smile crept onto his face. That should've been my first warning. "You're right." That should've been my second. Before I could stop it, Jack had flipped me, and I was now trapped between him and the muddy ground. He held my hands above my head so that I couldn't throw any more mud, and he leaned in and quickly kissed me. He sat up, and I had a brilliant smile on my face. 

            "Don't try to woo me now Jonathan. You got me all muddy." I pretended to pout, and he leaned in again, this time more slowly, and I wrapped my now free arms around his neck, savoring in the feel of his lips on mine. 

*  *  *  *  *

            We walked down the street, muddy hand in muddy hand, sneaking glances at each other, but not lingering for long. "So…does this mean that we're…" I stopped short, not really wanting to say it, for fear that this was all just a dream, and that by saying it out loud, I would wake up.

            "We're what?" he glanced at me again; this time for longer.

            Okay. So he wasn't going to make this easy, was he? "Like…a couple?"

            He smiled, and faced front once more. "It depends. What do you think?"

            I sighed. "What _I_ think, and what _you_ think are two entirely different things."

            "Maybe not."

            I stopped walking, and therefore he stopped too. "Jack O'Neill. If you don't give me a straight answer right now…I swear I'll—" He grabbed me and kissed me. He pulled back, and grinned.

            "Yes."

            "…Good." I whispered. "So…I, um. I'm going to go inside and take a shower now. I'll talk to you later." I quickly said, motioning towards my house, and slowly backing up.

            "You go do that." He kept smiling at me. This time, I think he was smiling because I was stumbling over my words. I continued to walk backwards until I got to my steps, and I was forced to turn around so that I wouldn't fall on my butt. I stuck my key in the lock, and pushed the door open. I looked back at Jack, my boyfriend, and smiled.

*  *  *  *  *

Just FYI. I don't really hate Cheerleaders…well most of them anyways. And I have nothing against soccer, personally I love it. Please review. Tell me what you think I'm gonna take a poll for what's going to happen next.  So you'll have two choices. And I'll use the one that gets the most votes…So here's your chance to have a say in what comes next…

1) Jack and Sam obviously continue in their oh so happy relationship, and live happily ever after, and yadda yadda yadda. 

                                                **_or_**

2) There will be betrayal, and heartbreak, and deceit, and all that other juicy stuff. And it essentially becomes either a trashy romance novel, or a soap opera wannabe.

Choose wisely young grasshoppers…


	8. Another worthless Author's noteno, not w...

Author's Note: Ok…sorry. I'm taking forever and a day to post the next chapter. But I'm working on it now. So don't fret. Just wanted to tell you guys so you wouldn't not want to come back (wow…mouthful). Ok. That's all I really wanted to say. Only 3 lines…wow. Ok. No…now four. Okay. I'll stop now. There'll be more soon.


	9. Chapter 7

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post. School has been keeping me _way_ busy. The results from your poll are in…::drumroll:: and the winner is….NEITHER. lol. Most of you voted for the 3rd option…which obviously wasn't there…but you guys took initiative and added it. Gold star for you! Basically the consensus was that we have it be a happy ending…but with a little drama on the way. Your responses made me laugh though. One person suggested I kill off Laney! I mean geez! I just introduced the kid for crying out loud! And you already wanna kill her off? She's only 13! She has so much to live for! Give her a chance. Lol. Well I decided that this chapter can be the Winter Formal chapter, since I've been putting it off for so long. Just FYI this is after the Winter Formal….sorry to let everyone down, but there was no backstabbing or heartbreak at the dance, just good, clean, American fun. But it's what happens on the way to the after party that really shakes things up. I'm not starting w/ Sam's POV like usual…you'll figure out who it is when you read it.

Author's note 2: BTW…This chapter has been co-written by my bestest buddy in the whole world, Carrie…because she's hot (she made me put that). She's a major Law and Order fan…but she's so graciously taken time out to be a Stargate fan. So enjoy.

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

*  *  *  *  *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something 

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

*  *  *  *  *  

**_Chapter 7_**

"That little bitch won't even know what hit her." I giggled softly, and watched 'the happy couple' leave the building. I motioned for the rest of my group to move in, and snickered to myself. This was going to be great.

"Give us all your money!" Carrie, my second in command yelled to them. They froze in their spots. I inwardly grinned, that'll be the last time she messes with me…and pretty soon, I'll have Jack all to myself.

*  *  *  *  *  

            "Okay, we've got to hurry if I'm going to get you home on time." Jack grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to his car. 

            "I'm coming, I'm coming…geez. I don't know why you're in such a rush. My Dad's in D.C. for the weekend and Mark is off doing his college thing. No one's there."

            "Give us all your money!" We froze. Are you serious? Of all the things to end the night with…we get mugged. Outside of a school gym, of all places. "Put your hands where I can see them." Our attacker yelled. Weird…I know that voice from somewhere…I just can't put my finger on it. We slowly turned, and well what do 'ya know, our cheerleaders decided to have a little fundraiser.

            "Is that—" Jack whispered.

            "Julie and her goons. Yeah." I whispered back. "I think they're trying to dispel the airhead cliché…just humor them." We'd obviously figured out their identities, not because we recognized their voices…but because of the stockings they were wearing on their faces. I'll give them some credit…at least they tried to wear a disguise. It wasn't a very good one, considering that the stockings were sheer, and they were wearing their school uniforms, but they tried. 

            "Turn back around!" Carrie said through her stocking. We turned back towards Jack's car, and they pushed their 'guns' into our backs. It's funny how guns are becoming more and more like fingers these days. "Okay…um…" I could sense Carrie turning away from us, and could hear her whisper, "Julie…what else am I supposed to say?" What criminal masterminds they are. "Count backwards from…2!"

            "1…" we both chorused.

            "Damn. That wasn't long enough. Um…" she turned again, "Give me a bigger number…count backwards from 5!"

            "4…3…2…1." We chorused again.

            "Okay…that still wasn't long enough."

            "How about 50?" Jack asked. I snickered, and I could hear Julie scoff.

            "Whatever…Count backwards from 50!" Julie said forcefully. I glanced over at Jack, and he rolled his eyes. Just humor them…I know. We started counting, and the sound of retreating footsteps filled the dark parking lot. 

            "3…2…1." I turned to face Jack. "You see…they just aid in the stereotype that most people have of cheerleaders. I mean…they didn't even take our money!" 

*  *  *  *  *  

"Okay…so you know what you have to say right?" Janet and Daniel nodded in affirmation. "Good. Let's get this show moving." The bell rang, and we all took our seats. I walked past Jack's seat, and dropped a piece of paper on his desk, and kept moving.

**_Okay…I figured out a way to make Julie think she's won. All I need you to do, is when the time comes…just play along. Oh, and be a good boyfriend, and make sure I'm okay._**

****

"Is that a new _mug_ Mrs. Adams?" Daniel asked rather loudly. This is my cue. I burst into tears, and covered my face with my hands.

"Samantha…are you alright?" Mrs. Adams asked. I nodded. "Do I need to send you to Guidance?" I shook my head 'no'. 

"Can I borrow some lunch _money_?" Janet asked Daniel, loud enough for the whole class to hear. My cries suddenly became hysterical, and I was now sobbing. Jack jumped up from his seat, and came to my side.

"Sam…are you okay?" he put his hand on my shoulder to offer some sort of comfort. Round two…

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, knocking his hand away. 

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Jack. I can't continue to allow myself to be put in dangerous situations. You attract trouble. I'm sorry…but…we're over." I quickly stood, and rushed out of the classroom. Mrs. Adams looked shocked to say the least, but all that could be dealt with later. Poor Jack, he still had a confused look on his face.

Julie shot out of her seat, "Yes!" she thrust her hand into the air triumphantly. I watched from the door, and the whole class stopped, and looked at her. She sobered quickly and slid back into her seat, "I mean…I'm sorry Jack. I know how much you must be…um…hurting right now. I don't know what's gotten into her." She faked. I rolled my eyes, and continued observing them.  

"Mrs. Adams…can I?" Jack motioned towards the door.

"Yes Mr. O'Neill. Hurry back." She sighed, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Thank you…" He rushed out the door, and passed me in his haste. The door closed behind him, and I ran after him.

"Jack!"

*  *  *  *  *

HAHA!!! Okay…I'm really sorry again…life has a tendency to take over for a few weeks. I promise I'll try harder to post closer together. Do tell me what you think…


	10. Chapter 8

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: SOL week was hell, and then we started studying for end of the year exams…and then I had the SAT's. Why is life so complicated? I swear all the PTB's came together just to conspire against me being able to post. Last week I was on internet restriction, and I hadn't even done anything! Life royally sucks…but enough with my problems…on with the story!

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

"…But in the meantime,

I need something

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Jack stopped and turned towards me. His face was a flurry of emotions. "Sam what the hell was that all about?" okay…so he settled for righteous indignation. I can handle that.

"I didn't have any choice. Julie had to be taken down somehow…" I tried to plead. This is going nowhere. Honestly it was a stupid idea…I realize that now, but what can I do to change it? Well, mathematically speaking…Diddly over squat.

"So what do we do now?" He sighed, leaning up against the wall of lockers.

"I don't know. I guess we just don't act like we're together at school?" I shrugged, not quite sure how to fix this mess.

"So you're suggesting, that we act like we're not going out at school…but outside of school, we're still together?" he slid down the lockers, and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

I sat down beside him. "Yeah. I guess that is what I'm suggesting." I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "At least until you can successfully tell Julie to back off."

"That might take a while." He grinned, and I lightly punched his shoulder.

* * *

Click…Click…Click…

"Wha…?" I blearily opened my eyes, and looked around my dark room, trying to figure out what was happening.

Click…Click…Click… "Sam!" I heard a loud whisper coming from below my window.

"What the crap?" I untangled myself from my sheets, and padded to the mostly closed window.

"Sam! Open the window." Again with the loud whisper...What is up with this person?

I pulled my windows apart, and looked down at my back yard. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me." He said, staring up at me. Maybe it's just me…but this has a Romeo and Juliet feel to it. As long as it doesn't end with suicide, I'm fine with it. Come to think of it…I never liked that story much.

"Jack. Do you not realize that it's 2:00 _AM_?" I stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"_I_ know that. But I also know that tomorro—I mean today, is Saturday. Come on. Just trust me."

I sighed and turned around, pulling a pair of jeans and an old Ramones t-shirt on... I stood up straight and scanned my floor for my shoes. I spotted one halfway underneath my bean-bag chair and the other in my dirty clothes hamper. "I'll clean up when I get back." I muttered, slowly slipping out of my room. I crept down the stairs, and skipped the fifth and second, knowing that they'd squeak and alert my Dad to my leaving. I pried the door open, and was met by Jack's smiling face. "You're too damn perky…and it's too damn early Romeo."

He just grabbed my hand and pulled me through the woods adjacent to me house.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, as Jack slowly led me foreword.

"No."

"How about now?" I asked again.

"No…and stop asking me" I could hear the grin in his voice, and decided for one more.

"How about now?" He stopped abruptly, and I ran into his back. "Oof."

He stepped behind me and said," Okay…now."

I opened them, and looked around at my surroundings. "Um…Jack. I hate to ruin the surprise…but we're in the woods."

He grinned and turned me to a rather large oak tree. "Look up."

I did as I was told, and was greeted with the site of a large tree house. It looked like it had just been built. "A tree house?"

"Yeah. So we can be together outside of school." He started up the little ladder, and I followed closely behind. Once we were standing on what I assumed was the deck he turned back to me. "Do you like it?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course." I smiled warmly. "But if you ever get me out of bed at 2:00 in the morning for a trip to the woods again…you'll be one sorry Irishman."

He paused for a moment, not quite sure how to take my comment, and then smiled. Geez Jack. I'm not _that _bad.

* * *

Saturday, 6:30 PM

"Here." Jack held my hand and took a bread tie off of the plastic bag he brought. He twisted it around the ring finger on my left hand. All I could do was stare at what he was doing.

"What's this for?" I inquired, staring quizzically at my hand. He looked up into my eyes.

"I love you." He had a small, unsure smile on his face. I was silent for a moment, more than shocked at his confession. His smile faltered at my lack of response.

"Wow…I…um." I furrowed my brow. What can I say? That was out of left, left field.

"No. It's okay." His face fell, as he let go of my hand, turning to leave.

"No!" I grabbed him, and pulled him to me, kissing him quickly.

"That was for?" he asked, slowly pulling away, and tangling his hands in my long hair.

"I love you too. I was just…shocked for a moment." I smiled brightly.

He sighed in relief. "Good, because I thought it was going to have to get another girlfriend."

I glanced at the bread tie on my finger. "What was this for?" I held up my hand.

"It's sort of a promise ring." He sat down on the hard wood of the tree house, leaning back on his elbows to look up at me.

"Promise ring?" I held my hand up to my face, studying the so called ring. I eventually took a seat beside him.

"Yeah. It's like a pre-engagement ring."

"Pre-engagement ring?" I said, slightly shocked. Wow…this was serious.

"Yeah…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we're obviously too young to get married."

"Actually…If we lived back in the eighteenth century, I'd be married with a child on the way by now." I grinned, easing the tension of the situation slightly.

"Sam? Do you ever wonder what will happen to us when I graduate?" He stretched out on the wood, looking up at the darkening night sky. I sighed, and stretched out beside him, resting my head on his chest.

"All the time. But I remember something my mom used to say. If you love something, then let it go; and if it doesn't come back…it was never yours in the first place."

"Sounds like a smart woman." He looked down at me.

"She was…I miss her. Especially in times like these. Jack…I truly believe that we're meant to be. Regardless of what Julie or anyone else says; and even if we go our separate ways." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hugged him. He kissed my head, and sighed.

* * *

Please oh please review. I'm kind of scared that ya'll won't. The last scene I wrote and turned in for creative writing. BTW…I LOVE Shakespeare. Tell me what you think. And for all you people who wanted something angsty…Well. That's coming up. I promise. I will try so much harder to update fast. School is out in less that two weeks so I'll have some more time.


	11. Chapter 9

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: I've decided that there's gonna be a sequel to this story. But I'm not going to write it. My friend Carrie is…or at least she's supposed to. If not…I'll write it. What do you think? I got the story up quicker! Score one for me. ::curtsies::

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

================

"…But in the meantime,

I need something

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

================

**_Chapter 9_**

            I waltzed into class, and Julie had already taken her perch on Jack's arm. She doesn't wait long does she? "Janet…what was French homework last night?" I asked, still looking at Jack and his arm's new growth. Janet didn't say anything so I turned to look at her, and she was locked in a rather heated discussion with Daniel's mouth. "Okay…never mind."

            "Class! Class!" Let's get settled please…And Mr. Jackson, this is a learning environment, not a hotel." Mrs. Adams glared at Janet and Daniel, and they separated with guilty looks on their faces. "Okay. The assignment for today is to separate into groups, and come up with a type of government. It must have the following things: A President, the President's cabinet, a constitution, and a plan for the people living under your government. I've chosen your groups, so come check the sheet on my desk to see who your partners are."

Soon we were separated into groups to work on our class work, and I was grouped with Daniel, Janet, and one of Julie's goons. She kept giving me smug looks, like she knew something I didn't. Which, I thought was pretty funny, considering the fact that a diluted cup of chicken soup knew more than she did. Daniel and Janet weren't much for helping either; they just kept giving each other these looks. You know 'the look'…the one you give to the person you're going to marry. My mom used to give my dad that look. I don't have to tell you that it completely weirded me out. I mean, I'm all for the parents showing their love…but do the children need to see it? It's bad enough that we know _how_ we got here. Any way…I digress. I kept glancing at Jack, but his attention was completely on Julie. I guess it's for the best…we _had_ 'broken up', but that didn't quell the anger rising inside of me.

================

"Hey Sam wait up!" Jack called to me, as I quickly made a beeline for my locker. He finally caught up with me as I was grabbing my books for my next class. "What's up with you?" he asked. I could tell he was slightly frustrated with my behavior as of late.

"Nothing." I said cagily.

"You know I'm only _acting_ like I like Julie. It was your plan after all."

I slammed my locker in frustration. "Don't you think I know that? God! You don't have to look so cozy with her!" A few passing people were giving us odd looks, and Jack pulled me to a nearby classroom. I followed, albeit unwillingly.

"Listen Sam. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I really want to be able to walk down the hallway with you on my arm, but this plan is forcing me to pretend that Julie is the one I want. Trust me when I say that it's you I really want to be with." He stroked my cheek, and all of my previous anger slowly melted away.

"I know…and I'm sorry I've been such a witch. It's all my fault; I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Jack?" Julie called in a saccharine sweet voice as she walked into the deserted classroom.

We quickly broke apart, and I looked down at the floor, the blush rising up my neck and onto face. "Um…yeah. Mr. Whitlock wanted the worksheet by Tuesday…so I'll have it back to you by then. Thanks." Jack mumbled, running a nervous hand through his hair. Julie latched back onto Jack's arm, and gave me a challenging smile that clearly said 'he's mine now".

================

            My head dangled off the edge of my bed, as I stared at my ceiling, contemplating the Jack and Julie situation. The more I thought about it, the more irrational I became. I knew that it wasn't Jack's fault, yet for some strange reason, it was so easy for me to be angry at him. I growled in annoyance at where my thoughts were leading me. I flipped over, and climbed off of my bed. I moved over to my bookshelf, and sifted through the piles of CDs lying chaotically on the shelf. I found one that didn't have a label, so I shoved it into my stereo. The first guitar chords of the poppy rock song filtered through my room.

_On a Monday I am waiting   
Tuesday I am fading   
And By Wednesday I can't sleep   
Then the phone rings I hear you   
And the darkness is a clear view   
I see you've come to rescue me   
  
Fall, with you I fall so fast   
I can hardly catch my breath   
I hope it lasts   
  
Ohhhh   
It seems like I can finally   
Rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhh   
It's as if you know me better   
Than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
  
I am moody, messy   
I get restless and it's senseless   
how you never seem to care   
When I'm angry you listen   
When you're happy it's a mission   
And you won't stop till I'm there   
  
Fall, sometimes I fall so fast   
When I hit that far don't crash   
You're all I have   
  
_

_Ohhhh__   
It seems like I can finally   
Rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhh   
It's as if you know me better   
Than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know?   
Everything I'm about to say   
Am I that obvious?   
And if it's written on my face   
I hope it never goes away   
Yeah   
  
On a Monday I am waiting   
and By Tuesday I am fading   
Into your arms   
So I can breathe   
  
Ohhhh   
It seems like I can finally   
Rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhh   
It's as if you know me better   
Than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
Ohhhh   
I love how you can tell   
Ohhhh   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me___

The more I listened to the song, the more I realized that it was Julie I was truly mad at…not Jack. I nodded my head in determination, and cut the power to my CD player. Grabbing my shoes, I ran down the stairs, and out the front door. I know what I've got to do to make this right. I just hope Jack will understand.

================

The song was "Pieces of Me", by Ashlee Simpson. That song is incredibly awesome. Please review. I wrote this chapter faster…so yay! I'm aiming for at least 100 reviews by the time I'm done with this story.


	12. Chapter 10

Color Me Beautiful

Author: Skittlz-n-comboz

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: This has to have been one of the coolest weeks ever. We got out of school, I got an 'A' on my theatre exam, a lot more people than I thought think I'm a good actress ::smiles widely::, I've discovered that Caylyn is the greatest friend / lead singer, and she completes me (lol), and our band is on it's way. Okay enough with my life. Thank you for the reviews. I feel loved. This story couldn't have come this far w/ out the "fans" (I'm preparing my speech for the Oscars). Lol. Okay. Onward with the showeth. (hand me my sword! :: has a British accent, and makes big sweeping gesture w/ hands::

A.N 2: Yeah...ff.net doesn't like my little thing...so i have to use the ugly lines...grr.

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them! ::sticks tongue out::

* * *

"…But in the meantime,

I need something

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

"Crap I'm going to be late." I rushed past several stationary students standing in the hallway. I fumbled with my arm full of books as I carefully reached for my lock.

"Here let me get those." Jack said, taking the heavy books from my tired embrace.

"Thanks." I muttered, pushing an errant lock of hair out of my line of sight.

"So can I talk to you?" he asked, leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" I said curtly, more frustrated at my locker's lack of cooperation, than at him.

"Um…Yeah. But can I _talk_ to you?"

"Won't Julie get mad?" I asked, not really caring what Julie did. She can shove it where the sun don't shine in all honesty. I grabbed some of the books Jack was holding and swapped them for the ones in my locker.

He sighed at my flippant attitude. "Sam—"

"Um, I don't really have time to carry on a full blown conversation Jack, so maybe later?"

"But—"

"Sorry, got to go. See you later." I slammed my locker, and bustled down the hallway before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Do you think she wants to break up with me?" Jack said pacing to floor of his little sister's room.

Delaney sighed, and put her book down. "Are you sure you don't want to be talking to one of your guy friends about this? I mean I am just a thirteen year old, what do I know?"

"Laney, you're a girl." He stopped as if to think about the next thing to say, and became silent. Laney looked at him waiting for the finished thought, and then picked up her book once more. "You know Sam," he started suddenly, as if coming out of a trance, and Laney placed her book back down with a sigh. "and well…that's good enough for me."

"Do you really want my opinion?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"Yes." He exhaled.

"Jack, you're developing a complex. She doesn't talk to you for a couple of days at a time, and you want to go all Romeo and kill yourself."

"I know…but I just thought that after the whole tree house thing we would be closer, not farther apart. "He sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

"Go and talk to her. This is between the two of you."

Jack got up, and went for the door, but turned at the last second. "Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to get me to leave so you can finish your book?" he asked incredulously.

"Both. Now go!" she shooed, grinning widely.

* * *

DING! DONG!

"Dad! Can you get that?"

DING! DONG!

"Dad! I'm studying!"

DING! DONG!

"Fine!" I sighed and stood up from my desk, running down the steps as the doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I yelled, pulling the heavy wooden door open. "Jack? Hi!" I pulled him into a chaste hug.

"Hi. Can I come in?" he asked, shoving his nervous hands into his pockets.

"Oh…um…you can't. I'm kind of busy." I apologized. He looked so sad. Good going Sam! Way to kick him when he's down. Break the poor boy's heart.

"Yeah. Sorry I disturbed you. I'll see you later." He hung his head, and walked away.

I slowly closed the door, and leaned my back against it. "I'm doing this for you." I sighed, pushing off the door and making my way back upstairs.

* * *

hehe. I feel like being a little evil. I'm going to make you wait just a little bit longer. Okay. I have an ending in mind. Which is going to be in the next 1 or 2 chaps. Or so. Do you want it to end:

1) Happily ever after, and they ride off into the sunset on the wings of angels…blah blah blah, etc.

or

2) it not be so happily ever after, and something cruel and unexpected happens.

O btw…with either one. If you're gonna tell me, give me an idea that goes w/ ur choice. One lucky winner might have their choice appear in the last episode…or I could just screw all of your suggestions and go w/ what I had in the first place. (that's highly doubtful…but u never know.)


	13. Chapter 11

**Color Me Beautiful**

Author: ur-southern-belle

Summary: Life has its ups and downs, and it all starts in High school…

Author's note: Not a lot of people gave me their opinions, and the ones that did…I couldn't figure out a way to do what you wanted. So I'm gonna go with what I came up with. Hopefully you'll like it. And if not…well. There may be a sequel…that, and I punked out.

Author's note 2: mmmm….so this took a while for me to finish. I'm sorry. I hope you still like it though. smiles

Lyrics are from my band, so you can't steal them sticks tongue out

* * *

"…But in the meantime, 

I need something

To keep me occupied.

So color me beautiful,

Color me in between the lines"

"Captivated", by Crimson Glass

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

I yawned, and stretched in my bed, staring at the ceiling with half open eyes. Today was the day that would change the rest of my life. I sighed and threw the covers back, sliding out of my warm bed reluctantly, and instantly I fell face first onto the floor. "This seems oddly familiar," I grunted, as I detangled myself from my sheets.

The rest of the day spiraled out of control, and I swore I could hear God laughing at me as one thing after another went wrong. I sent up a silent prayer that the one thing I _needed_ to happen correctly today would. I just hope he's listening.

* * *

I found Jack later that day tossing a tennis ball fiercely at an undeserving wall. I tapped him on the shoulder as he caught the ball, and he swiveled around quickly to see who had interrupted his little game. 

"Hey, Sam." He said wearily. I felt bad, because I knew that I was to blame for that.

"Here," I shoved an envelope into his hands, and clasped my hands behind my back nervously. He looked at me strangely before tossing the ball onto the ground and pulling the seal open. "Read it out loud…" I prompted, leaning forward on my toes to read along with him.

"Dear Miss Carter, on behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to Davenport University for the fall semester. This invitation recognizes your academic achievements as well as your special personal attributes. It also reflects our confidence that you are prepared to take advantage of the opportunities offered by the University and that your presence will enhance the quality of our community…wait," He looked up, "what does this mean?"

I bit my lip and smiled slightly. "I got into Davenport."

"No. I mean, yeah, you did, but you're just a junior…how?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion. It was adorable.

My grin spread slightly. "The reason why I was so busy all the time was because I was taking extra classes so I could graduate early…so I could go with you…to Davenport." I fidgeted, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"You're going to Davenport with me?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," I smiled.

"You're graduating early…and going to Davenport?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're going to Davenport with me?" he asked again.

"Yes," I laughed. His face broke out in a grin, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up quickly, and spinning me around.

"This, this is amazing," he exclaimed, putting me back on my feet.

"I know," I grinned, trying to balance myself, and regain my equilibrium.

"No, you don't understand. I thought you were going to break up with me. I thought that's why you didn't want to see me." He pulled me into a tight hug, and kissed the top of my head.

"Surprise." I said into his chest. Yeah, this whole ordeal was definitely worth it.

* * *

I know, I know…I took FOREVER to post this chapter. I just hope you all aren't too mad at me. grins nervously Okay. Now that the groveling portion is over…tell me what you think. And I promise that in the future I will actually finish the story without month long breaks in between chapters. :-D


End file.
